1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for packaging a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and an improved method for a glob top packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid encapsulant and dam materials are used in various packaging technologies in a dispensing process. The process is widely used in chip-on-board (COB), flip chip (FC), ball grid array (BGA), chip scale package (CSP) and multi-chip module (MCM).
The dispensing process has to apply dam materials on the edge of a desired encapsulation area and a low-viscosity encapsulant material is applied on the top of the chip. The dispensing process is sequential processes, in which first the dam materials and then the encapsulation material and applied on each chip, one by one, to complete the process.
The current dispensing process has a low throughput and voids. Because the current process is performed at atmospheric pressure, air is easily mixed into the encapsulation material, and, as a result, voids are easily formed in the packages. These voids are decrease the reliability of the packages. Additionally, because the technology is split into two steps, it is difficult to increase the throughput. Moreover, the dam material increases manufacturing costs.